


Coffee

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Looking-Glass 'Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for this prompt in the Shadowhunters Ficathon on LJ:</p><p>"Clary/Isabelle and Jace/Simon - Alt dimension where everything is basically the same except Clary finds out she and Izzy are together and learns that Simon getting her coffee means he's making out with Jace first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clizzy fic! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you want to hit me up on Tumblr, I'm [aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou](http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com).
> 
> UPDATE:: This fic has now been beta'd!!! Thank you to the lovely and talented [alineblackthorne](http://alineblackthorne.tumblr.com), my co-mod over at [The Shadowhunters Beta Network](http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com).
> 
> UPDATE 2:: This fic has now been translated into Russian by the lovely [a_lassombra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra). You can check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4876382).

Coffee, Clary thought desperately. Obviously her alternate universe self hadn’t had any yet this morning. Leaving the house without it had been an awful idea, but there was no way she was spending the morning pretending she was comfortable around Valentine. She was exhausted and an exhausted brain was not going to be helpful in finding this portal. Please let Java Jones exist here.

She checked her purse and smiled when she saw she had plenty of cash, and more than one credit card. That must be nice, she thought and then stuck her arm up to hail a cab.

“Central Park, please,” she told the cab driver, “I’m looking for the Java Jones truck, if you know where it is.”

The cab driver grunted something at her and then pulled out onto the street before she had even finished pulling the door closed.

It wasn’t too long of a drive, thankfully, and Clary was grateful that the cab driver seemed to know what she was talking about. She thanked him for the ride and tipped him generously, probably better than she should have considering he didn’t actually say two words to her the entire ride. 

But, this Clary seemed to be pretty loaded, so she was feeling generous.

Stepping out of the cab, she took a deep breath, filled her lungs with the smell of coffee, and sighed. At least some things stayed the same.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice someone running towards her until it was too late. The man came at her from the side and threw his arms around her. Simon, she thought, thank goodness. And then she caught herself. 

“Simon! Get out of the sun!” she yelled at him, pushing him off of her. What was he thinking? He was going to burn up!

Simon pulled back and gave her a strange look. 

“What?”

Alternate-Universe, Clary, she reminded herself, Simon isn’t a vampire here. That was the best news. She tried to cover her surprise. 

“Nothing,” she said lamely. “I need coffee. Caffeine-deprivation, messes with your head, you know?”

Simon laughed. 

“Oh, I know,” he agreed. “Weren’t you supposed to be having breakfast with your parents?” he asked.

“I was,” she said, trying to come up with a reason she had left home. “But the coffee here is way better,” she finished lamely, and then she added, “Plus, my--” she felt so weird saying the word “--dad was driving me crazy with all this party stuff, you know?”

“Well, coming here isn’t much of an escape,” he told her. “That’s all Alec’s been talking about since we got here.”

“What? Why?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“You know Alec,” he said, and she wished she could say it was true, “He just wants everything to be perfect so your dad will let him plan more parties in the future.”

“Right,” Clary said, “of course.” 

She looked over at the table where Alec was talking animatedly to his sister. As if feeling her gaze, Isabelle turned around to look at Clary. She flashed Clary a huge grin, followed by a desperate pleading look.

“You better go save her,” Simon told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go get you a coffee. And before you say anything, I’ll try to make it quick.” He flashed her a grin, as if there was some sort of inside joke she was completely missing and then added, “No promises, though,” before turning and walking toward the truck.

Clary’s eyes followed him for a minute, seeing the truck for the first time. It was pretty much the same as the one in her own universe, the main difference being that this one was called “Java Jace”. She smiled at the thought of strong, snarky, Shadowhunter Jace Wayland serving coffee to mundanes. She was definitely going to tease him over this when she got back to her own dimension.

Not wanting to raise suspicion, Clary turned and walked toward the table where Alec and Isabelle were sitting. She hadn’t noticed any changes to Simon's appearance, but the Lightwood siblings both looked completely different in this universe. In her own dimension, Alec only wore dark, practical gear or dark, practical clothes. But this Alternate-Alec looked like a Banana Republic model. He was wearing a light blue button-up and his normally disheveled hair looked as though it had been attacked by a whole cabinet's worth of hair products.

Isabelle, who, in Clary’s dimension, was not afraid to show off her amazing body, now looked like a female version of Simon. Her skin-tight, uber-revealing dresses had been replaced with a faded blue Star Wars shirt and jeans, yet she somehow looked just as gorgeous. Her usual flowing mane of hair was pulled back into a loose, side braid. She was barely wearing any makeup but her skin still looked flawless. And she was wearing glasses. Clary wondered absently if the Isabelle in her universe wore contacts or if her vision was just helped by runes.

“Clary, thank goodness,” Isabelle said, getting up to throw her arms around Clary when she approached the table. “Please tell Alec to stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine.”  
Clary stiffened slightly at the hug, surprised, but found herself almost melting into it. It was strange. It was familiar, but not, hugging the Alternate-Isabelle, like this version of herself just wanted to stand there forever in her arms.

She didn’t even realize she’d closed her eyes until Isabelle pulled back and chuckled. 

“You haven’t had any coffee yet, have you querida?”

“What?” Clary blinked and turned away from Isabelle, sitting down at the table across from Alec. “Um, no, Simon’s getting me some right now.” Isabelle sat down next to her, straddling the bench and Clary’s side between her legs.

“Well, that could take all day,” Isabelle said with a laugh. “You know what those two are like.”

“What do you mean?” Clary asked, confused. “Please don’t tell me they’re fighting.”  
Isabelle gave her a strange look. “If that’s what you want to call them making out behind the truck, I suppose.”

“Oh, right,” Clary said, trying to be cool. “Because they’re together now. I forgot.”

“I wish I could forget,” Isabelle sighed. “The image of the two of them half-naked rolling around on the floor of the library is permanently seared into my brain.” She shuddered.

Alec laughed. Clary had almost forgotten he was there. The weird pull between her and Isabelle was drawing so much of her focus.

“Man,” Alec sighed, “I wish I could have been there.” Isabelle shot her brother a look. “What?” he asked, faking innocence, “I know you don’t like guys, but even you have to admit that both of them are gorgeous.”

“Gross.” Isabelle made a face. “Jace is like our brother and Simon is just… Simon. I don’t see how you could find either of them attractive. Right, Clary?”

Clary froze. This was an opinion she didn’t know how to give. Simon was her best friend, and Jace her… sort-of boyfriend? Not in this world, though, she reminded herself. Apparently in this world both of them were gay. And possibly so was she. “Yes?” she said uncertainly.

“Not a fair ruling,” Alec complained. “Obviously your girlfriend is going to agree with you.”

Clary’s heart skipped a beat. Girlfriend?

Isabelle laughed. 

“Only if she knows what’s good for her.” She slid her arms around Clary’s waist, putting her head on Clary’s shoulder and kissing her quickly on the cheek.

Clary’s mind was all over the place. Part of her was weirded out. This was Isabelle, strong, confident, boy-crazy Isabelle. Admittedly, Clary had always thought Isabelle was gorgeous, and she did look adorable with her braided hair and her nerd glasses. And god, Isabelle’s arms around her felt so good. But she was with Jace. This wasn’t real, she wasn’t this Clary. She had to move.

Clary extricated herself from Isabelle’s arms. 

“Sorry,” she said quickly, standing up. “I forgot I have to do something.”

Alec and Isabelle both gave her strange looks. 

“Aren’t you going to wait for your coffee?” Isabelle asked, standing up as well.

“It can’t wait,” she said, trying to come up with a good excuse. She couldn’t very well tell them that she had to find Magnus Bane to help her find a portal. “It’s… um… for the party.” Yes, the party, perfect! “I promised my dad I’d get it done this morning and I totally forgot.”

“Okay,” Isabelle said, pulling Clary in for another hug. “You’re still coming over this afternoon, right, to help me get ready?”

Clary nodded. 

“Absolutely,” she said, “I’ll be there.”

“Four o’clock,” Isabelle told her, and then leaned in to peck her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but Clary felt the heat of it burn all the way through her body. WOW.

Without thinking, Clary grabbed Isabelle’s face and kissed her again, slower, feeling the heat building low in her stomach, opening her mouth and tentatively chasing Isabelle’s tongue with her own. Her mind faded away and all Clary could feel was Isabelle, her girlfriend, pulled tight against her, arms winding into her hair and –

Alec coughed. 

“Still here guys,” he said, annoyed.

Clary snapped back to herself, pulling away quickly and dropping her hands. That was close. That was one of the moments she could have completely lost herself and assimilated into this version of herself. She had to be more careful.

“I’ll see you later,” she said and then turned and ran right into Simon. “Sorry,” she said quickly and then looked up at his face. He was grinning, in a sort of daze, lips slightly swollen. It looked like Isabelle was right, he and Jace were making out behind the coffee truck.

“Woah, where are you going?” Simon asked, handing her the cup of coffee in his hand.

“Party stuff,” she lied again. “I forgot.” She darted around him then, headed back for the street. “Thanks for the coffee,” she called back to him and then took a swig. It was delicious.

Now she just had to figure out how to find Magnus Bane, and try to forget the feeling of Isabelle’s lips on her own.


End file.
